A vehicle having a separate structure in which a body is mounted on a frame has been known. In this vehicle body structure, typically, a body mount that includes a resilient body such as one made of rubber is arranged at a plurality of positions on the frame, and the body is mounted on the frame via these body mounts. Members (for example, body mount brackets) that are joined to the body mounts are provided in the body; particularly, at a bottom thereof.
In PATENT DOCUMENT 1 described below, a left outrigger (23) and a right outrigger (24) are provided on a vehicle floor so as to extend a second floor cross member (22) laterally. Each of the left and right outriggers (23, 24) is provided with first and second fragile portions (173, 176), each of which is formed as a dent or a recess. During a lateral collision, a collision load is applied to each of the left and right outriggers (23, 24) in a manner to compress the left and right outriggers (23, 24) in a longitudinal direction. When receiving the compressive load, each of the left and right outriggers (23, 24) is deformed and crushed in a load application direction with the first and second fragile portions (173, 176) being origins, and thereby absorbs the collision load. Note that the above reference signs in parentheses are used in PATENT DOCUMENT 1 described below and are unrelated to the reference signs used in DESCRIPTION OF EMBODIMENTS in the present disclosure.